Love  for SasuSaku
by Sakura's Fire
Summary: Short Stories and Poems for sasuke and sakura. rated t for safety future stories/poems.. i may update in later days to add more. i do not own Naruto
1. I want my Ice Cream Sun Set Back

**I want my Ice Cream Sun Set Back**

When I was a kid I use to go to the lake with my best friend.

She had so much light that she seemed better than any sunset.

We would go on the prier and eat ice cream and she would cuddle up next to me and take in her sleep.

It use to surprise me every time, but now I can't wait to hear her voice even if she is asleep

. I wish I was a kid again and I would sit there by her and listen to her and talk to her as we sat there watching the sun disappear over the water and wish that summer would never end.

That I could sit there and watch and feel my heart catch in my throat as I look at these old photos of us.

I haven't seen her in so long I miss he and all I have left is this simple photo of her sleeping by my side looking so at peace and me looking back with a blank face with my ice cream hanging of her head as some one took the photo.

Wonder when I will see her once again by the sun setting over the water and feeling like I can be who I am and feel something in my chest once again...

Will I ever see her once again?

I want to feel her touch and see how she is over this period of time. Its been so long why did I have to push her away from me.

I wish I hadn't done that and my life would have been filled with playing silly games with her during the summer with ice cream filled sun sets and her sleeping with her head in my lap talking to me telling me everything in her life.

* * *

><p><strong>Pyro: I will say this again i may change this later... No promises but i want ot make this longer I feel there's so much missing... <strong>

**Sakura: Pyro does bot own Naruto**

**Sasuke: *Oddldy enough Smiles* Please Review *some fangirls faint***


	2. When I Met My Angel of My Life

_**Pyro: I do not own Naruto and once again i've made SasuSaku meeting as children and Sasuke messes things up**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>When I met the angel of my life<em>**

There once was a day in my childhood when I didn't want to be attached to my mother instead I wanted to be with her. It was the best day of my life. She was so beautiful that day and even any other day, but for some reason she seems to shine whenever I look back on it. She had this Aura of innocence that made you feel safe around her. Then before I really could talk to her she had to leave. It was a moment that couldn't last. I thought she was from another town she was just visiting for the festival. Until when people from other towns left and there was people that I knew since I was three walking around. I saw her running around with a kite in the plain where I spent most of my days. I went over to her and asked if I could try to fly the kite ad she just blushed, shook her head, and handed me the string of the kite. I couldn't get it to fly no matter I did. She was sitting there looking at me and smiling. She didn't start laughing until I fell well trying to get the kite in the air. I forgot where I was going. She laughed so hard she fell and said, "You have to catch the wind at the right moment then it basically stays in the air." I shook my head and tried again and got the kite up in the air. We both laughed and ran with the kite until we both fell down side by side. "Sorry I forgot to introduce myself I'm Sasuke Uchiha," I said looking over at here smiling. She shook her head and said, "I know. Nice to meet you Sasuke-kun. I'm Sakura Haruno." She adds that smile I knew she had me hooked, but I just didn't know what kind at the time. I didn't really know I fell for the girl until it was too late and now when I look back at these days I wish I stayed and told her how I feel. I wonder if she feels the same way about me. Does she still like me after all I have done? I know I must forget, but how can I forget someone like her.


	3. My Heart

**Pyro: I do not own Bleach since this is a ulquiorra and orihime fan poem or whatever you want ot call it **

* * *

><p><strong>My Heart<strong>

I hear something in my chest

It goes thump thump

A beat constant in my ears

A new sound I've never heard

What has happened?

What's is that sound

It gets louder then I look

There you are

Looking my way

The beat races a lot more

It starts me thinking

What the sound is

It's something I've never heard

But has been there

It's making me weak

This feeling that comes with it

It's killing me

Then it hits me

That sound it's

MY HEART


	4. Now I Know

_**Pyro: I do not own Naruto **_

* * *

><p><strong>Now I Know<strong>

I didn't know anything

Until I met you

I fell into a world with light and color

Different then my own

Know I see color

It's always brighter when I see you face

Or hear your voice

Even more when I see you smile

It happens more

Well I don't really know

It seems sad

That I don't know

It's hard to say

I haven't seen you in a while

But now I know

My life is dead without you

I've been seeing black and white

Not the colorful light I saw with you around

Now I know

How lonely I really I am without you

The sky is blue

I know it's true

But the color faded

And my world's now dark

Where are you

I here my name

When I turn I see you

And you smiling

Colors flash back

My heart is no longer cracked

And I know

Now I know

You are my world


	5. Bleeding Heart

_**BLEEDING HEART**_

_Cutting out my bleeding heart_

_So you will forgive me_

_For what I did to you_

_I hurt you more than ever_

_I cut out my bleeding heart_

_I'll give it to you as a present_

_Keep my heart by yours_

_Remember our love_

_Will last over a life time_

_I will lay here and die for you_

_I cut everything into a stone_

_I'll do anything for you_

_My heart will never heal_

_I can't believe what I did to you_

_I'm curing my pain_

_By cutting out my heart for you_

_Please forgive for what I did to you_

_My heart is bleeding with pain for what I did_

_Please remember that I love you_

_Please forgive me_

_I lie here dieing with pain_

_The moon lights my tears of agony_

_I'm bleeding inside out for all I did to you_

_I cut out my bleeding heart_

_So I can't feel the pain_

_Please forgive me and remember that I love_

_I love you even with my bleeding heart_

_I'll die with this heart of mine_

_You are my sunshine_

_You are the light that lights my way_

_You light my life with your smile_

_All I want is your happiness_

_I carve your name into my legs and arms_

_So that people can see how sorry I am_

_And how much I love you_

_You told me the same once before_

_I want you to forgive_

_I'll do whatever it takes_

_I love you with my bleeding heart_

_I LOVE YOU!_

* * *

><p><strong>Pyro: this story is a love story about a girl who can't help the one she loves and i thought SasuSaku. i do not own Naruto<strong>

**It cna also be taken as if Sasuke saw what he has doen adn tries to get another shot at happiness**


	6. Betrayal

**Betrayal**

My heart is aching from betrayal. My heart is made of glass and is ready to fall. It needs to know the truth even if it shall shatter, because not knowing the truth is really the thing that's killing me. My mind lingers on what has been done, yet anger is not on my mind. Sadness fills heart and mind thinking of suicide. Love save thy soul. It'll bring me to a paradise. It all sets the heart, mind, and soul free. My mind fills with emotion on what has been done. Yet anger has not won. My heart shaped of glass has not crashed. I believe the betrayal is to great to manage on my hest. The pain is suffocating. Lungs won't open even though I try with all of my might. This tells me nothing right now. I know I'm going to die. My heart is aching from this but know it's on the ground broken. Betrayal is making my heartache and breaking it and my walls will sure to break. Watch this paradise come crashing down.


	7. Crushes

**Crushes**

Crushes are stupid all that happens is the feelings of hurt and sadness. Even feeling a bit happy doesn't turn me into my old optimistic person I once was. I still feel sad even when I try to be happy for reasons it always comes back at me. I just need someone to tell me what he told me when he was leaving was a lie and that I have needed to feel down.


	8. On the Brightside

**Bright Side**

Things may be dark and bleak but right behind all of that is something bright and colorful. It's going to be full of beauty. Beauty that matches yours. The light that matches you smile. Everything is competing with you my love with beauty that could only be you. At times I can't think of really anything that can match your beauty. You are the other side of the dark side of my life. I can't wait to see you again. Everything about you is on the bright side. That is trying to peak through the trees to brighten my dark area of my mind.


	9. Thank you Author's Notes

Thank You

I want to thank those who are reading and commenting on my stories. It's really nice to know what people think. Please put in your opinion. I'd like to know what you think of all of how I'm doing. Also witht eh direction the story is heading please dont' be afraid to tell me what you think. Also I'll take ideas. i think i already put that in an authors note oh well anyways.. before i start to ramble Thank You I really appreciate everything.


	10. My Precious Dream

Pyro-Here's a poem dedicated to SasuSaku and any other anime coupling that fits this picture

Sasuke- Pyro does not own Naruto

* * *

><p><strong>MY PRECIOUS DREAM<strong>

I had a dream

that will never come true

Under her precious Sakura tree she sits

with elegant pink flowers floating

around her

and landing in her hair

laying there unseen

but when the light hits them

they look like a halo that is invisible

Until the light hits their corners

for the petals blend into her hair

both as natural as the tree behind her

as natural as the love that i hold just for her.

When i see her i want to run to her and pull her into my arms

I'd never let her ago again.

She' be there for me to hug and kiss and tell her my love.

Then I'd be able to hug her and kiss her.

I want to see our kids running around and try to climb up the her tree

she'd be there laughing at their foolishness

her smile brighten her eyes making them vibrant.

I'd star to walk to them with a smile forming on my heartless lips

and when they see this their smiles widen making their faces brighter

than before.

I get to her and wipe off some of the petals resting on her head.

I lean over and capture her lips ignoring our childrens ewws,

but we laugh when they wrap their arms around my legs

i laugh as they hold on to me tight.

When i start to feel happy once again

everything struts to fade and move far away.

that is my problem and i know that this is true

that this si only a dream of what i wish to be true.

so emptiness fills me replacing the joy inside of me.

They had faded and now are gone.

She's no longer here.

No longer there.

No longer in my site.

No longer in my arms.

I was stupid

And gave her up.

She is my precious dream

the one that melts my ice heart.

I'll see her once again

And finally confess my love for her.

My dream will finally become a reality

I just hope she's waiting for me.

I hope that she's still in love with me

As for some reason I've only pictured her

Since I've left.

I'm going to come back for her

and I'm going to stay.

For then there maybe a happily ever after.


	11. Make You Smile

_**Make You Smile**_

Please my love don't you cry

It beats me up inside

I want to see you smile

That is brighter than the sun.

I want to see your eyes glow

As happiness over flows into her soul.

I want to see your face flush red

Either from embarrassment or excitement.

You always look at me with eyes of steel

Or eyes that would put a waterfall to shame.

Only when you sleep your face seems so innocent and at ease.

I wanted to just watch you

But I had to leave

And I didn't want to be creepy.

You say I'm completely composed and calm

But every time I'm near you

My mind goes haywire.

I always almost lose control,

But I pull myself together afraid.

Afraid I'll hurt you even more

Or to be hurt

Something I never want to happen ever again.

I'm sorry I helped tear your heat out

Is there anything I can do to make you smile again?

All I want to see just one more time is your smile.


	12. Brother's trick

Brother's Trick

"talking"

'Thoughts'

I don't know how people can stand Valentine's Day especially to us men. Some may get lucky well other's in high school with only a crush and afraid to tell the girl you like you like her because she's dating your older brother.

"Hi Sasuke-kun," I hear my secret loves voice shout from behind me.

I look back to see her short bubble gum colored hair bounce around her face and her green eyes smiling as she does, when I look more closely though her eyes are trying to hide her sadness.

I lean over close to her, "Sakura what's wrong you seem a lot sadder than you've been in a while?"

If looks could kill I would be sixty feet under.

She growls at me and pokes me hard on the chest, "Asking your god forsaken brother, Uchiha?"

_Oh shit what did Itachi do to piss off Sakura?_

I pull out my phone once Sakura was out of eye sight and call my brother.

He answers in a few rings, "Hello little brother why call me on this fine morning?"

"What did you do to make Sakura so sad?"

"I don't know what your speaking about little brother and why would you worry yourself with what my girlfriend is feeling."

"I care for her Itachi she's been my friend for years."

I hear him snort and I slip behind a tree.

"I think it's more than that Sasuke."

I climb up the tree once I put the phone on speaker and when I reach my branch in the tree I slip it off speaker.

"What do you mean Itachi?"

"It means I remember how you were really possessive over her before I started to date her last year."

I sigh but before I can answer I hear Sakura talking with Ino under my branch.

"What do you mean you don't love him?"

"It means that he was just a replacement for Sasuke."

I almost fall out of the branch, 'What the hell?' I thought.

Ino looks at her and sighs, "Sakura the Human Ice Cube barely notices you anymore."

"That's a lie," she shouts making my ears ring when she speaks again I almost can't hear her, "No one knows him as well as I do. He hates this day because the day after Valentine's Day I started to date Itachi last year. I bet he thinks I'm sleeping with his brother to, because Itachi likes to rile him up but I haven't even thought of that."

"Oh come on Itachi is a nice piece of…"

Sakura hit Ino hard in the gut, "I don't like him like that and I know he's just trying to get his brother to ask me out. I mean the guy hasn't even tried to kiss me. He admitted he knows that Sasuke likes me but he just won't admit it."

I sigh and jump out of the tree and look at their shocked faces, "Itachi is right."

I walk away and I hear Itachi go, "You heard what she said?"

"yeah I did most brothers would just hit you on the back of the head and go you idiot just fucking tell her. Lock me in a room with her not ask her out. Anyways how did you know?"

"You sometimes talk in your sleep and the way you look at her was the way I looked at my ex-wife?"

Ouch make a guy remember his childhood love who died in a car accident well trying to get home because their baby was sick and she was afraid of what could happen since he was only a few months old at the time.

"Sorry Itachi is that why?"

"Yup look Kisuke is crying again so I have to go."

My brother hangs up on me and Naruto lunges on my shoulder, "so Sasuke are you giving a special somebody a present?"

I think for a while I wasn't even going to waste my money on a present even though I've been looking at it for months and I have the money to pay for it. Not because of my father, but from my job that I got so I wouldn't feel to obligated to my family and let it hit me to much that we're rich. Also I like working with my hands and not just sit around the house doing nothing or listening to Itachi and my father fight.

I look at Sakura and sigh, 'I have to get her a present. I should just go to the store and buy that necklace and a simple red tulip. No that still seems so simple to get here.'

I walk past Naruto and his ramblings on what he got Hinata. It's been almost three years since he started to date Hinata because me and Sakura was tired of him trying to hit on her.

When Naruto went around the corner I see Karin dressed slutter than usual when she sees me she runs over to me and tries to hang on me, but I push her away.

"Karin I'm not going to sleep with you or anything I don't need an diseases even though I know there's no worse whore who's to easy and cheap for everyone one else own good."

Everyone that was near started to laugh even Sakura who hated to laugh at other's people's pains but when it came to Karin she didn't care all that much.

I watch as Sakura smiles I walk over to her and her smile falters f0or a mere second, "can you meet me at the fountain in the park where we first?"

She looks me in the eyes and nods, "Of course Sasuke-kun."

I smile, "Great."

At the end of school day I run to the store that I know has the necklace when I saw it I grabbed it and smile it's beautiful but not as beautiful as my Sakura.

I slip the necklace case into my pocket and go to the fountain but not after buying orchids with a single red tulip in the middle.

I practiced what I'm going to say to her over and over again in my head but it all went out of the window when I see that she had changed into a black and red outfit.

I look it over to see a red dress that's modest and reaches half way down her thighs, well she had on red and black stripped ballerina flats on, and a red ribbon in her short hair.

When I see her look my way and move some of her hair behind her hair I feel lighter especially when she smiles at me letting her eyes shine.

I smile at her and place my hands in my pocket mostly for I can have the courage to tell Sakura how I feel.

"Sasuke-kun I'm sorry I let your brother into tricking you. I mean you'd probably never do anything until a long time from now on ."

I silenced her with a kiss, "I can understand my brother he would have waited until tomorrow or something and send you to me saying he broke up with you and to cry your heart out on my shoulder and confess how you feel for me."

She laughed, "You're right he told me his back-up plan," she pauses until she adds, "Sasuke your brother right about how you feel for me?"

Before I can chicken out I answer her, "yes, I've loved you for a long time Sakura it's just I'm a pansy and was afraid to tell you how I feel. I was afraid to tell you how I feel and ruin an old friendship."

She nods as a smile forms on her lips, "I could never see you as a pansy Sasu-kun."

I groan why did she have to call me that like my mother loves to do, "Sakura…"

She realized her mistake and pulled me into a hug and said to me, "I love you Sasuke-kun. I have since you pulled Naruto away for trying to kiss me. That was only the year that I realized I loved you. The year that I realized that the feeling I had when I was around you was only pure love."

I almost growl at the memory of my best friend trying to kiss Sakura when we were in 7th grade.

Sakura chuckles and leans down and smiles, "Trust me Sasuke-kun you are the only boy that I plan to ever kiss the way I want to."

I smile and give her a kiss on the cheek to see what she does. I pull away to see an adorable pout on her lips.

I pull out the necklace box and hand it to Sakura.

She opens the box to show a heart locket with a cherry tree in bloom on it in detail.

She looks at it and smiles right back at me, "I love it Sasuke-kun, but you didn't have to get this for me."

I shake my head and take the necklace out of the box and put it around her neck.

"I wanted to Sakura. In truth I've been thinking of buying it for a while and today was just an excuse to do so. So Sakura Haruno will you go out with me?"

She starts to cry and knocks me over as she jump into my arms, "Yes of course I'll go out with you."

I pick up the flowers and hand them to Sakura to see her eyes light up since she loves orchids but she always wanted a tulip as well.

"You remembered," she says as she takes the flowers up to her nose.

I look away blushing, "I remember everything about you Sakura."

I lean in and give her a kiss and make a mental note to thank Itachi when I get the chance.


	13. Protect You

****Pyro: I do not own Naruto... this is for before Sasuke left at how he was always protecting Sakura. to me it was a sign that he loved her, but with how he had to go after Itachi he couldn't get close to someone. I think he just got to far gone with revenge and went nuts. So he no longer protects her per-say****

* * *

><p><strong>Protect You<strong>

You don't notice

Even if I'm your shield from the rain

I'm your shield from the evil world

You may ask why I do this

Well the answers in my heart

I do this because I love you

I'll protect you no matter what my darling

I'll protect you

Darling you don't need to notice me

Even though it hurts when you don't

I don't care

As long as you're here

I'll be your shield

I'm here

But you don't hear me

You just stare into empty space

Then you look up and see my shadow

You look my way and see my face

You see you're not alone

You never where

And that you have a knight in shining armor

That will shield you till the end

But the world changes to fast

I will last forever

Here to

Protect you


End file.
